First Kiss
by StrawberiPai
Summary: A contest entry for another site I thought you might enjoy. Slash. DracoxHarry fluff... T for implied sex... No longer a oneshot!///DISCONTINUED\\\
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Here is my story for the contest! It took a long time to re-type on our other computer, but I did it, so here you go!

First Kiss

Draco

I'm dreaming.

Or at least that is what I have

been telling myself for three

hours.

That's right.

I only _dreamed_ that I ran away.

That I went running to

Dumbledore.

Crying.

Crying like a tree-year-old

On steroids.

I admitted.

I told him I was terrified.

The Dark Lord.

Voldemort.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Whatever you call him.

I'm fucking scared.

So I ran.

I ran from the Dark Mark.

And the man who wanted

to give it to me.

My father.

The rest passed like a blur.

Like I was on a train.

And it was raining.

And I'm trying to see out the

window.

Wearing Potter's giant glasses.

And before I knew it

I was here.

I don't know where _here_ is.

All I know is that it's big.

That it's old.

That there are elves head's

hanging on the wall.

And that it's just like home, but

dirtier.

I _don't_ take pleasure in being in

a place that reminds me of

home.

Because I become scared again.

And I _don't_ like being scared.

Dumbledore brought me.

He's away now.

I'm being watched.

Like some criminal.

Or rabid dog.

I recognize the one watching

me.

Sirius Black.

But I am not scared of him.

Because I know

that he is innocent.

Because I know that _whole_ story

of the infamous Sirius Black.

I _am_ afraid of what will happen

when Dumbledore returns.

But I am distracted, for a moment.

By a certain person.

Who is watching me.

From the staircase above.

A _certain person_

With dark Brown hair

Thick glasses

And a really stupid scar.

Harry

I wonder with fury in my mind.

Why is _he_ here?

How could they let _him_ in!

My mind it screaming.

_HE_ can't be trusted!

_HE_ works for Voldemort!

_HE_ is a bastard!

Get _HIM_ out!

But my legs can't move.

My heart is beating faster.

I feel like a hummingbird.

Whose chest is about to

Collapse.

Because…

_HE_ just looked up.

And _I_ can't look away.

Draco

What is he staring at?

My eyes?

Why?

Yeah, I was crying.

Bugger off.

That is my business, not yours

Potter.

But even as I think this…

I suddenly realize…

Maybe Potter's glasses aren't

_that_ goofy.

Harry

I want him to look away.

Why are thee rims of his eyes

Cherry-colored and swollen?

He was…

No way…

Malfoy _doesn't_ cry.

But… His eyes…

They look so scared…

So sad…

But also…

So stunning.

That I can't look away.

More blue then grey, now.

Less like the grey rain clouds,

and more like the dark ocean they

linger over.

But still…. _Sad_…

I want to comfort him.

I want to hold him close

and tell him everything is okay.

So I look away.

Because his eyes

make me feel sorry for him.

And I don't like feeling sorry

for my worst enemy.

Okay, _second_ worst.

While Draco and Harry where having their own private staring contest, Dumbledore was speaking with the members of the Order. Sirius requested to watch over the boy, not trusting any son of Lucius in his mum's old house. Too much black magic he could fiddle around with. But when Harry was spotted, he looked up as well.

"Harry, go back to your room." He said in a pleasant voice.

"What is _he_ doing here!"

Ron had just burst in. His red hair seemed partly messy, and with a little dust as though he were just cleaning. He was with Hermione, who was in the same dusty condition but had her nose in a particularly large book that was probably remarkably confusing to anyone besides her. When she looked up from the manuscript her eyes widened, but not in the scared/disgusted way that Ron's had, but instead a surprised way. After that they returned to normal. Sirius looked up and sighed, looking a little worn.

"Draco is almost certainly going to be staying here for the next month until you go to school."

Draco suddenly seemed to be able to hear the conversation, as his head shot up and he looked over to Sirius. No. He couldn't go back to school. His father would find him there.

"It's okay, Draco." Sirius said, in a voice that actually did calm the boy a small, _tiny_ fragment. "Dumbledore will straighten everything out. Your father is going to Azkaban."

At these words, Draco's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates., and for a moment he stopped breathing entirely. What where they expecting him to _do_? _Testify_ against his father? _No bloody way_.

"What happened?" Harry asked upon hearing the Draco's father was going to jail, but then he saw… The _look_ in Draco's eyes and wished he hadn't said a word. Draco looked so fucking scared.

"Yeah what happened? Why is he here?" Ron asked.

"That is none of your business, Ron."

This time it was not Sirius who spoke, but Mrs. Wesley, who had just exited the dining room. Her voice was shrill, her lips were pierced slightly, and her hands were on her hips. When Draco looked over his shoulder at her, he had to hide the relieved and grateful smile from being seen by Harry. Apparently, Mrs. Wesley had already heard the whole story behind Draco's escape from his home, as did the other adults, because Dumbledore had followed her out of the dinning room. He merely nodded to Draco, and then again to the others, and made his leave. He didn't say a word to anyone; he simply left. This made Draco even more edgy. The fact that everyone knew… He had trouble preventing the shudder from escaping him.

Five minutes later, Draco found himself in a room. With Wesley. And Potter. Alone. _He_ was bunking _here_? Well, when he discovered this, his mind repeated one simple word over and over.

'_Fuck.'_

The red-haired boy kept staring at him, annoying Draco to no end… But… Harry kept his eyes turned away. Draco appreciated this, because he already felt like punching Ron in the face. He was practically in a daze as the rest of the day past him by. He didn't go down for breakfast. He didn't leave the room at all that day, actually. He stayed while the others were eating lunch. He just… sat there. Brooding. Thinking. Contemplating… And by the time lunch came he had determined one possible outcome for what he had done: he was going to be killed. If not by Voldemort himself, then by his very own father.

At dinnertime, he stayed hauled up in the room as he had that whole day. No one other then Mrs. Wesley had spoken to him the entire day, and she only requested he come down to eat. He declined her kindly offer, telling her he wasn't hungry. It was only partially true, because his stomach was so tight that he knew that if he took one bite he would throw up right at the table. Besides he didn't want to have all those people staring at him, asking him prying questions.

The strange thing was, Harry refused dinner as well. He stayed in the room with Draco, reading quietly. Every once in awhile he would look over at the fair-haired boy, but instantly look away whenever Draco caught him. After a long while he stood up and walked over. He didn't look at Draco as he sat back down on his bed, which was across from where Draco's been was placed and where the boy in question was sitting.

"You okay Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco jerked slightly when her heard Harry's voice, and recoiled when he heard the question.

"What do you case?" he asked, trying to sound rude, but it came out depressed and slightly scared. That was practically mirrored what he was feeling, as well as anxiety.

Harry moved to the end of his bed, closer to Draco.

"I… I just do…" he said, staring at the floor.

"So they told you?" Draco asked, causing Harry's messy hair to stand on end for a moment as his head snapped up.

"…Yeah…" Harry said. "I'm sorry… about everything…"

"Don't be." Draco told him. His cold distance voice had moved into a much softer, possibly _nice_ category. When Harry realized this, Draco saw his face flush. "What's wrong?"

"I… I had something… to tell you… but…" Harry turned his head away, trying (and failing) to hide his further reddening blush. "N-never mind…"

"What is it?" Draco asked. The fact that Harry refused to tell him just succeeded in making him curious.

"I… I…." Harry paused for a second, and adjusted his glasses. "I'm… I like… blokes."

Draco's eyes widened. He had never even _suspected_ Harry… Well, sometimes he _thought_ but… Anyway, he automatically knew what Harry meant by this very vague sentence. He just wasn't prepared. When the awkward silence reared it's ugly hesad, Harry panicked.

"I-It's a secret… Please don't tell anyo--"

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you tell me? Why not one of those buddies you hang around with?" He elucidated. Harry's blush deepened tin shade once more; turning one of the darkest shades of red Draco had ever seen on any persons face.

"I…… I just…… I didn't tell you…e-everything…" he explained. He took off his glasses and started fiddling them in his hands, showing how nervous he was. "I t-told you… Because… I have t-to tell you something else……I h-have had………… a-a crush… one you… f-for two years…"

And then there was silence. A long one. And then, very suddenly, Harry stood up. He looked terrified.

"I-I'm sorry. Please, just forget I said anything!" he said, starting to run out.

"Wait."

Draco was standing now, and had grabbed Harry's wrist. Harry turned, and Draco saw tears in his eyes. They were small, just rimming the edges of his beautiful green eyes. He looked so flustered. And then… time stopped. Harry stared straight into Draco's dark grey eyes, the sparked of sapphire showing magnificently in wisps of grey waves. And in return, Draco gazed into Harry's magnificent orbs of sea green splendor. Even though he was about to cry… He looked… So gorgeous. It was almost intimidating… _almost_…

"You just told me a secret, right?" he asked, in whisper. "My turn."

He leaned in, placing his lips right next to one of Harry's small, _cute _little ears. Harry was trembling slightly. He didn't understand. Draco shouldn't be… so close… but… it was so… _warm_ being close to him. And then, Draco's humid breath licked his ears as he spoke.

"I… Have had a crush on you… for much _much_ longer." He whispered, in a sweetly seductive manner.

And then… he nibbled on Harry's ear. Just a little, but enough to show to Harry that he wasn't just making fun of him. He felt Harry jump a little, as a jolt went up his back. A slight shiver, but then it was all warm. He dropped his glasses to the floor, and Draco pushed him in return to this movement, pressing Harry's back against the wall. Harry was so bright red Draco didn't know whether to keep going or back away and let him take some deep breaths. But Harry was so _adorable_ he decided on the former other then the latter.

He moved closer, trying to kiss the boy, but Harry turned his head away.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, he turned himself, positioning in such a way that he could see Harry's face. "Come on…"

"I… I just…" Harry struggled to find the words, and Draco could hear tears brewing in the boy's voice. "You… Really want to kiss me? A-are you sure? I… I mean… you always… acted like… you despised me…"

"Because of my _father_." Draco assured him, putting one hand on Harry's cheek and pushed slightly, forcing Harry to look at him. "But daddy isn't here anymore, I can do whatever I like. Including kiss the-boy-who-lived."

"Don't call me that." Harry requested, looking Draco in the eyes again after wiping away the potential tears. He put one hard on Draco's robe, and squeezed the cloth lightly. "I don't like being called that. Please, Malfoy?"

"Don't call me _that_." Draco retorted with a small smirk. "We aren't in school. Now, what do you _want _to call me?"

There was a pause, and Harry's blush became prominent on his features once more as he tilted his head low. He looked up for a second, and then looked back to the floor. His figures tightened on Draco's robes.

"Draco…"

"There." Draco said, smiling. "That wasn't too hard, was it, _Harry_?"

"N-no…" Harry admitted. He was smiling now, as well. But he still seemed a little anxious as he said it, as he kept his head down.

Draco moved even closer, inches from Harry's face, and wrapped his arms around his waist. And then, he moved in. Closer… _Closer_…

Draco

At first…

I was like I was drifting…

Drifting closer to him…

He looked up.

So _cute_.

And then… Our mouths just…

_Drifted_ together.

He seemed scared…

Like he had never kissed

anyone before…

I _don't_ mind.

Because it was the best

experience ever.

Knowing that I was his first

only made it better.

I couldn't have been happier.

Especially when I bit his lip…

Only a little.

And he opened his mouth.

Wow…

For his first time…

He sure was good at it…

Harry

I was afraid…

But Malfoy

--I mean Draco—

Was so _warm_…

So I opened my mouth…

When our tongues touched,

It felt like chocolate melting…

I…

I decided…

That chocolate will be my

favorite food from now on…

I wondered why he wanted me.

He is tall and gorgeous…

I'm not.

I want to ask him…

But right now…

My mind is on where my

tongue is…

And _my_ tongue…

Is in _his_ mouth…

So warm…

Passionate…

And I know…

I love him…

Draco

When we pull away,

(And it took a _long_ time)

He was shaking.

But no matter what he is

doing…

He always looks so damn

_CUTE!_

It's like a curse…

One of those good ones…

I kiss him again,

on the forehead this time.

I knew it would make him

blush.

And he did.

_Which is why I **did** it…_

And now I tell him how cute he is…

And how pretty his eyes are…

He blush goes brighter.

And I smirk.

I push him back,

And we land on the bed…

And I decide

It's time to fall in love with

every part of him…

End

Yeah, question mark because I may pull this out again and work on a second chapter, but probably not for a while. I'll send a trade now.


	2. Chapter 2: What if?

Holy sht! I got twelve reviews in under a week, almost every single one requesting a second chapter! So I thought, might as well try and if it sucks leave it the way it is!

Reviewers:

Bobsu-chan! hugs! I'm so glad you read it! Yay! Thank you for giving slashes a chance.

Shadow of a Shadow! I am here to make you're dreams come true! Thanks for the suggestion, read on!

Mastaninja! Thank you, that was exactly what I was going for with the beginning and ending things and all!

onfire1012002: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last… I don't think it's as love felt.

Gaara-sama-06! Love your name btw. Here, I grant your wish and add another chappy!

Serpent91! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

pinK miKan! Thank you, I added that again this chapter! I really have a thing for cute positions, so the ear nibbling was perfect for me!

Seshiru Airi! Thank you so much! Cleans up drool

Yaeko! Hmm… This is next! Read story!

Virgo-Witch! Thank you! It's because of you and all the others that I decided to write another chapter!

Keisan! Yeah, I work a lot with vulnerable characters, though I believe in this chapter Harry is much more so then Draco. Draco still is, though… Just in a more angry way!

Bravella Afiag! Thank you! I try very hard to keep to the characters as best as the situation can provide…

Tokoyakimonster! Thanks! Here you go!

ForeverBetrayed! I'm glad you gave DracoxHarry a chance! I'm glad that you liked my first chapter and hope that this once might live up to it!

Andrince! First to review, last to be replied to, eh? I know some parts were awkward, but I tried my hardest!

And now, drum roll please, chapter 2!

Chapter II:

What If?

Harry

When I woke up, it was warm…

Warm…

When I thought about that word,

it seemed to remind me of

something…

The warmth was soothing…

But…

Where was it _coming_ from?

I moved a little bit…

And felt arms wrapped around me.

It was nice to have arms wrapped

around me…

And then…

I remembered.

My eyes snapped open and Draco's

face met me…

Holy…

I'm calling him Draco now!

In spite of myself, I blush at that

thought.

I smiled while blushing.

Draco's face made me smile.

I never knew he could look so… Relaxed?

Calm?

I don't know how to describe it…

But he looked gorgeous when he's

sleeping…

I was suddenly scared…

You know those thoughts?

Those thoughts you think when you

_don't_ want to think them?

Well, those are the thoughts I was

thinking…

What if…

What if he doesn't want me

anymore?

He already has what he wanted…

What if he only wanted me for sex?

He was scared, wasn't he?

He was… vulnerable?

He could have…

Just wanted to feel good…

What if he thinks I'm ugly?

He's so beautiful,

How could I even compare?

What if I… wasn't any good?

It was… my first time…

I mean…

No one _else_ wanted me…

I reached out and put my hand on his

cheek…

So soft and warm…

He was so nice to me…

He wouldn't…

Throw me away…

Would he?

What if he thinks I look…

Disgusting?

No one's ever seen me undressed

before.

For all I know…

I could be.

I lifted up the sheet,

Blushing my entire face red.

My ears were even red, now.

I'm not a pervert or anything…

I just blush easily, okay?

His body was faultless.

I didn't think anyone could

look like that…

I didn't even bother to look at my

own body.

I _know_ mine doesn't look like that.

I'm…

Not good enough…

I think of jumping up,

Running away…

But I can't move…

I'm too afraid…

What if I wake him up?

Draco

I don't think he knows,

But I was awake.

I just didn't open my eyes.

I felt his fingers on my cheek.

He was trembling.

I knew he was not cold,

So he must have been…

Scared?

Fuck.

Great.

Yeah.

Just what I needed.

He's bloody scared of me!

Wait.

Did I hurt him?

Oh God…

What if I hurt him?

I didn't try to…

I tried to be gentle…

He told me it was all right…

But…

If that was his first kiss last night…

It must have been his first…

Well…

_Everything_ last night.

So I kept my eyes closed.

Because I _hate_ discomfiture…

I don't want an painfully awkward

silence…

What if it was a mistake?

He finally…

Admitted a deep secret to me…

And I just…

Fuck…

What if he wasn't _ready_?

What if I took advantage?

He was just so fucking _cute_.

I couldn't hold myself back.

I felt him lift the covers up.

I felt his eyes on my body.

But who cares, right?

I'm pretty sure he already got a…

Well…

A _very_ good look last night.

Wait…

Aw Fuck!

We…

Aren't we sharing a room with Wesley?

Harry

Ron is nowhere in sight.

But…

We were here all night…

Did he…?

Did he see?

What if he saw!

I mean…

He knows I'm gay…

But what about…

I mean…

Fuck!

He's…

I'm with _Malfoy_!

Well…

To _me_ he's Draco.

But to Ron?

To Ron he's an untrustworthy

snake.

And what about how Draco

feels?

He doesn't want anyone to know.

I'm _sure_ of it.

At least,

He doesn't want it known that he

slept with _me_.

I had decided…

That he did not really want me…

As a boyfriend…

No one else did… 

That's what I kept thinking as I

sat there.

No one else did… No one else did… 

Like a record in my head,

Telling me I wasn't good

enough…

There was a knock on the door,

And I turned.

Ron called out.

"You two, get dressed, breakfast."

And _I_ knew…

That _he_ knew.

And apparently,

So did Draco,

Because his eyes opened.

Draco was staring directly at Harry, and the younger boy was red from blushing so much. Neither of the boys spoke for a long period of time. They just stared. After awhile Draco stood up and pulled on his robe, while he tried to shake off the feeling of the awkward silence. He turned back to Harry when he was done and just… gazed.

Draco was actually trying to memorize every portion of Harry's body. The only portion that was covered was his… well… you know. Besides that, Draco could see it all, and Harry knew, because he went even brighter and pulled on the blanket.

"S-sorry…" he said in a whisper. "I should h-have gotten dressed already…"

He lowered his head, and Draco saw tears.

"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked in a worried tone. "You aren't… regretting last night?"

Harry looked up for a moment, tears still forming in his emerald eyes. He closed them and shook his head back and forth furiously.

"No! I just…" His blush was getting deeper. "You… you aren't?"

Draco sighed and sat down, putting his arm around Harry. He shook his head a little and kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Not a bit." He said, moving closer and once again nibbling Harry's ear (A/N: You all seemed to love that, so I brought it back! -), who blushed in turn. "So… What are we going to do about that annoying pal of yours?"

Harry seemed distracted, though. He had one hand clamped over the ear Draco bit, blushing like a tomato.

"Don't _do_ that…" he begged.

"Why not?" Draco asked, twisting around Harry and nibbling his _other_ ear, Harry's blush deepened further.

"Because it makes me blush!" he squeaked.

"No offence, love… But that's not very hard." He said, and he wrapped his arms around Harry's bare skin. "You blush with or without my help."

Harry paused.

'_Did… Did he just call me love?'_ he asked in his head, eyes wide and face red.

"See?" Draco said, looking at Harry's face. "You hardly ever stop blushing, apparently."

"It's your fault!" Harry yelled, and Draco kissed the boys neck. As a result, Harry's head jolted to the side, trying to block him. "_You're tickling me!_ Stop it!"

Draco smiled, happy to cheer Harry up. Even though he wanted to talk about other things, it seemed that everything was fine between them, so he tried not to worry too much. He was still… _terrified_ about what would happen to him. About his father… about the dark lord… But the weight was almost completely gone now. It was as though he didn't run away last night, but weeks ago. All he could remember about the previous night was what happened between Harry and himself, nothing about home, or fear, or anger. Just… love? That's what it felt like. It seemed like love.

After Harry calmed down he put on his robes (Much to Draco's displeasure) and sat on the bed.

"Ron saw us." He said. "He had to have seen us when we were asleep."

"I don't doubt." Draco replied.

"I don't think… He'll tell anyone…" Harry told him. "But… It will probably be awkward…"

"I don't doubt."

"Well… He might tell Hermione."

"I don't doubt."

"Could you say something else?"

"At least I'm not in denial…" Draco said, smirking. Then he tilted his head and put on a thoughtful look. "I hope Wesley didn't _see_ anything… He may have gotten jealous…"

Harry's eyes went wide. He hoped not, either…

"Should we go… eat breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Nah." Draco said. "You go ahead. I'm not hungry."

"You _can't _make me go face him alone!" Harry shrieked angrily, but it was a playful anger.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry again.

"_Fine_. You're such a little wimp." He said. "If you want me to come, I'll come…"

Harry smiled, holding Draco's arm with his hand.

"Thanks."

Draco let go and they walked out. Harry tried to wash the blush from his face, but it was useless. Draco did a different type of preparation before entering. On their way down the hall, he simply slicked his hair back. He learned at an early age that he was physically incapable of blushing, so he wasn't worried about that at all. After slicking his hair back, he looked completely respectable. Harry, on the other hand, had learned at an early age that his _hair_ was physically incapable of looking respectable, so he just worked on the blushing problem. He did pale a little, but he was still bright pink when they arrived outside the kitchen.

"Do I look… Okay?" he asked.

"Beautiful." Draco said, but then reached out and tried to flatten Harry's hair. "You kind of look like we just had sex _five seconds_ ago, though."

He wished he hadn't said that, because then Harry blushed again. Draco couldn't help smirking.

"Lets wait a few minutes." Draco requested, kissing Harry on the nose. "Until your blush goes down…… -He paused- ……at least a little."

Harry giggled slightly and nodded, pulling Draco in and kissing him on the lips. Draco smiled, because it was the first time Harry kissed _him_ and not the other way around.

"_Thanks_." Draco whispered, not wanting anyone from the other room to hear. "You're good at that."

Harry blushed even more and burrowed his head in his robes.

"Stop _doing_ that."

"What?" Draco asked.

"You keep… Embarrassing me!" Harry said.

"It's true." Draco said. "Besides, you're a cute blusher."

"Don't _say_ that." Harry said, burying his face more.

"Why not?"

"You're making it _worse_. I can't go in there all red!" He said. He lowered his head a little and pulled on Draco's robes tighter. "Besides, I'm not cute…"

Draco looked down, and saw that Harry wasn't giggling anymore, he sounded hurt.

"You are _so_." He said. "What's wrong with you?"

There was a interlude of silence where neither one talked or moved.

"I… I think my blush is gone." Harry told him, removing his face from Draco's robes. "I think I can go in now… Do I look okay?"

"Adorable as hell." Draco told him as he pushed some hair out of Harry's eyes. "Maybe we can get through this if you can keep the blushing at a minimu—Hey, don't do it again!"

Harry buried his head in Draco's robes again, bright red.

"Don't call me adorable, either!" Harry ordered. "Its even worse!"

Draco sighed.

"Bugger this." Draco said, wrapping his arms around the blushing boy and putting one hand on Harry's rear end. "Let's go participate in _other_ activities."

Harry shook his head.

"We can't… We have to talk to Ron before he tells everybody… And…" Harry lowered his head, looking to the floor. "I don't want… J-just…"

He trailed off. It just didn't feel right to be talking about this. He felt as if he asked, Draco would think he was clingy.

"Come on, let's go inside." Draco said, starting to walk away.

"Wait." Harry requested, grabbing Draco's robes. Draco turned. "I… We _could_… you know… If you want…"

Draco looked confused. Harry sounded so _reluctant_. Why?

"Lets just face the music, why don't we?" Draco asked. "We're gonna have to face him eventually. It's better if we do it now."

Harry nodded with a small smile and took a deep breath. He kept repeating the same phrase in his mind over and over.

'_Don't blush! Don't blush! DON'T BLUSH!'_ he thought, as Draco pushed open the door and he walked in.

Apparently, breakfast was already done, even though some of the food was still on the table; most of the adults had already left. The only grown-ups left at the table were Lupin and Sirius, and besides that the only residents of the table were under the age of eighteen. There was Ron, who was purposely avoiding eye contact, Hermione, who smiled at Harry when he came back and went on with her conversation with Ginny, which seemed to be about her technique with the Bat-Bogey Hex, while Fred and George sat on the other end of the table whispering about something. Though this seemed like a large crowed, the table was so big that they all fit with tons of extra room.

"Hey guys!" Fred said, when he turned and saw Harry and Draco.

"Wow, Malfoy graces us with his presence!" George joked, bowing down dramatically while staying in his chair. To which Draco replied with a rather……. _impolite_ hand gesture.

Ron still had not spoken while Harry sat at the table. Draco chose the seat directly next to him, which automatically caused suspicion.

"Here." Sirius said, handing them what was left of the food. "You guys took awhile to get out here, but Mrs. Wesley wouldn't take to you skipping another meal, Draco."

Draco just nodded and took a piece of dry toast. Harry didn't seem to notice the food, though, for he was busy looking from Draco to Ron and back again. Ron still refused to look him in the eye. Harry was scared. What was his best friend _thinking_? Was he mad? Was he pissed? Was he _super_ pissed? Did he even care? It was Harry's life, right? Should it be Ron's business at all whom he slept with?

"Harry, you should eat something to." Lupin told him. "You haven't eaten since yesterdays lunch."

"That's okay." Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm not hungry."

Lupin raised his eyebrows, but nodded. He automatically seemed to know that _something_ was wrong.

After dinner, everyone who was previously at the table gathered in the den near a thriving fire. Everyone, that is, besides Sirius and Lupin, who decided to go _'clean'_ the bedroom… They fooled no one.

As uncomfortable as Harry was, sitting in the den in which both Draco _and_ Ron where sitting in, he was actually able to hold in his blush. Finally, after nearly an hour or so of pure, unrefined, organic horror, he and Ron made eye contact. He quickly turned his head away, eyes wide in embarrassment.

"Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up when he heard Ron's voice.

"Let's go." He said, standing up. "I want to talk to you."

Draco stared at Ron as he walked out, a stare that was rather menacing, and then looked to Harry, his eyes asking whether or not he would need help. Harry just shook his head and followed.

Ron kept walking once they left the room, and Harry shadowed behind. For almost an entire ten minutes he just trailed five feet behind the redhead. After a long time, Harry spoke up.

"Ron, where are we going?"

Ron just sighed.

"I have no idea." He said. "Somewhere where I'm sure no one can hear us."

Harry suddenly had a horrifying mental image of himself being strangled by his friend out in a forest were no one could here him.

"Here."

Harry jumped out of this mental picture when Ron opened a door and walked in. He followed suit, and looked around.

The room was mostly empty, besides a few comfy-looking chairs and a fireplace that only had a few red glowing embers left. It seemed to have a spell cast on it so those few embers would never go out, because they weren't dying and turning black.

"What the hell were you _thinking_!"

Harry turned to find Ron's face red… with anger…

"I… Well…" Harry started, and then he found his voice. "Ron, I love him and he loves m--"

"Don't say it." Ron warned. "You _know_ it's not true!"

"_Yes it is!_" Harry yelled. "He told me!"

Harry

But even as I say those words,

I know it wasn't true…

Draco…

He never really _said _he loved

me…

I just wanted to believe it…

And then…

And then Ron said something horrible…

He called me a whore…

And my eyes…

Whelmed with tears…

And…

I hit him…

I punched him right in the nose…

Fuck.

I didn't even _know_ I was that

strong.

He fell over.

And I…

Saw blood…

But I didn't care.

I was too angry…

I screamed at him…

I yelled at him _never_ to say that

_ever_ again.

I tried to hide the tears,

But then I just _ran_.

I ran past the den,

Straight into the room I shared

with Draco…

But he wasn't there,

So I fell down onto my bed…

And cried…

Five seconds later,

Draco was there.

Asking me what happened…

And even though I could barely

breath…

I told him…

Draco

That prat!

I'm going to fucking _kill_ that red-

haired git!

How…

How _DARE_ he call him a…

I try to consol him,

But I get the feeling he's not

telling me everything.

And then he looks up,

And tried to calm down.

But his eyes were still watering.

And…

And he asked…

"Do you really love me?"

Well…

He stuttered a lot,

And sniffled in the middle.

But that was what he said.

But then he turned away,

And started to cry again.

He apologized.

He said he was being stupid.

He said _of course_ I didn't love

him…

And tried to run away again.

But I caught him by his wrist,

Just like the first time he tried to

run away from me.

And looked him in his beautiful

emerald eyes.

"Of course I love you."

"But… You never said… We…

We had sex… But you never said

you loved me…"

He looked down at the ground,

A large wet tear sliding down his

face.

"I don't want… Just sex… I want

_you_ too… I mean… I want you

to…"

"Love you?" I asked.

He nodded, and the tear fell from

his chin.

"I _do_ love you." I added.

"I'm not… Just a whore?" he

asked, another tear forming. "I'm

not pretty or anything…"

I paused…

Did he really _think_ that?

Harry…

Didn't think he was beautiful?

Even now,

With tears pouring down his

face,

Clinging to his tiny eyelashes,

Filling up those miraculous jade

eyes,

He looked beautiful…

CUTE! 

But…

How could I tell him something

like _that_?

I took a deep breath.

"Harry, you _are_ pretty. You are

so cute…"

He blushed, and then buried his

face in his hands.

Trying to hide his tear-stained

features.

"I must look horrible…" he said.

I just smirked,

And pulled away his hands.

I kissed him on his lips,

And he…

He looked so _cute_!

I just paused,

And told him he should lie down.

And he did…

I think he expected me to rip off

his clothes or something,

But I didn't.

Instead I held him close,

And just listened to him breath…

Harry

Draco…

I never knew someone could care

about me the way he did…

I'm not just a whore to him…

He loves me…

I know it…

I knew it even _before_ he said it…

And I love him…

No matter what Ron tells me I

am.

I pulled closer,

Into Draco's soft robes,

Pressing my own body against

his chest,

And lost myself in his warmth…

I tried not to think about Ron…

But something was killing me

inside…

_What if_ I lose my best friend?

Wow… It actually came out pretty good! It's even longer then the last chapter! - I actually got a small _plot_ rolling! (A really small, slightly stupid plot, but a plot nonetheless!) But don't forget, they will have to go to Hogwarts at some point! And what about Draco's father? And his ties to the Dark Lord? And what will _Hermione_ think of Draco and Harry's relationship? Dun dun dun! I guess I'm setting myself up for either a really good story, or a really _really_ far fall… Either way, at least I have a slightly vague idea!

**95 of all reviews will go straight to my self-esteem and help me write faster. The other 5 will go to financial support for Ragnarok. Loki needs your help.**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Complicated

Well, the last chapter seemed to go off okay, so here is another! Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope this chapter will come out as well! Here are my r4eplies to the best people in the world, the ones who reviewed!

**jean kitsune- Yeah! Slash rules hard! I love it!**

**lovly elley- And carry on I shall.**

**Seshiru Airi- Thank you for the support! I really hope so!**

**Serpent91- You're very welcome. Thanks for the review!**

**yaeko- Yeah, I really made Ron kind of evil, huh? I guess it's just the evil in me.**

**Bravella Afiag- Thank you! I like the 2nd chapter too! I hope you like this one as much! -**

**Gaara-sama-06- Yes, I will have to make them forgive each other, huh? Hint Hint**

Okay then, read on!

Chapter III:

It's Complicated

Draco

It took Harry only a few minutes

to fall asleep…

He was crying to the last second.

I tried to think of what I could

do…

How I could fix it all and make

him smile again…

But that _fuck_…

Wesley…

He upset him so much…

Why would Wesley _call_ him

that?

I thought they were friends!

I may not have _liked_ the guy…

But now I fucking _hate_ him!

After Harry fell asleep,

I used my sleeve to wipe the

tears from his face…

He looked so _adorable_!

My anger faded _slightly_…

But then…

He whimpered…

Just a sad little whine in his

sleep…

And I was _pissed _again.

Ron _made_ Harry cry.

And now he's torturing him!

Even when he's sleeping he's

still crying…

Harry may have punched him.

(Which I find amusing)

But I'm gonna _slaughter him!_

I gently (And bitterly) pushed

Harry from my lap,

And stood up in quiet.

It was only two in the afternoon,

But Harry was up late last night.

(Wink wink)

So I would let him sleep.

I closed the door so no outside

noises could disturb my sleeping

angel,

And passed the room where

Sirius (the one who watched me

like a hawk when I first came)

and a man I knew only as

'That pesky werewolf'…

(My fathers nickname for him)

And I knew they were _way_more

then 'Just friends'…

I could tell by the… _Howling_…

…That was mildly disturbing…

After passing that room

I headed to the den…

Revenge on my mind.

Harry

When I woke up

Draco wasn't there.

And for a moment…

I felt abandoned...

But then I remembered what he

told me before I fell to sleep.

And I just smiled and pulled the

blanket over my head.

One more hour wouldn't hurt…

Draco

When I reached the den

I looked though the crack and the

door and saw that the room had

cleared from everyone but three

people.

A redheaded fuck.

And a bushy-haired brain.

Hermione was casting a spell,

And fixing Ron's nose…

Which was _really_ beat up.

I held in my laughter only half-

heartedly.

But then,

The blood on Ron's face cleared,

And I saw how…

Miserable he looked.

Seconds later,

He was crying…

And Hermione asked him what

happened.

I paused.

And listened to _his_ side of the

story…

Hermione just stared at Ron, who was looking to the ground, tears forming in his eyes and falling down his face.

"I… I said something horrible, Hermione…" He said. "I really, _really_ deserved that… I called him… Well… You wouldn't understand…"

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked in a scared voice. "I could never imagine Harry would hit you…"

"I called him a whore." Ron spat out. Draco heard Hermione gasp.

"Why!" She asked angrily. "Ron that's--"

"Malfoy… That _bastard_ Malfoy _tricked_ him!" Ron practically yelled.

"What?"

"I… Saw them, Hermione…" Ron whispered. "They were both asleep… In bed… Malfoy _tricked _his into sleeping with him… But when I tried to talk to him… Harry acted so… He acted like he and that _snake_ were in love when all that prat did was say some pretty words and get in behind him!"  
"RON!" Hermione yelled. When Ron stopped ranting, she spoke up again. "You're right, you _did_ deserve it. You are so apathetic it's sickening!"

"He _tricked _him!"

"How do you _know_ that, Ron? Did you even talk to Draco? What if they really _are--_"

"How can you be so calm?" Ron asked angrily. "Malfoy and Harry--"

"Had sex. And you're upset because you didn't want to know that Harry had... that kind of relationship… with anyone." Hermione said, and then there was a slight pause, where Ron looked completely confused, before she continued. "You are like an older brother to Harry, and just like an older brother, you freaked out when you figured out he was having sex… Much less with another man…"

There was another silence.

"And I think you owe Harry an apology. On your knees. Begging for mercy." She finished. "_Maybe_ he'll forgive and forget. _Maybe_."

Ron nodded and whipped his tears away on his sleeve before standing up. He looked at Hermione.

"You know, the fact that he was with another man… doesn't bother me at all…" he said. "But the fact that he looked so weak… That bothered me… You know? He usually puts up a brave front around everyone but you and me, but with that bastard--"

"Draco."

"Whatever!" Ron snapped. "How could he just give in to him? He's never done that before…"

"Maybe he really loves Draco." Hermione said. "Either way, you still have to apologize to him. Now go."

Ron started out, only to find Draco when he opened the door and jump back a foot in surprise.

"_You_!"

"Me." Draco said, shrugging.

At this point, Hermione was trying to hold back her laughter at Ron's reaction, but failing. Draco just waited for Ron to calm down a bit before continuing.

"Harry's asleep." He said, looking over at the bookcase not at Ron. But then he turned to the scarlet-haired boy with anger in his eyes. "He fell asleep _crying_."

Ron looked down at the floor, looking completely discouraged. Draco walked over, seemingly towering over the redhead, even though Ron was taller.

"And what was all this about me _tricking_ him?" he asked angrily.

Ron tightened his fist, shaking.

"Draco, he didn't mean it like--"

"No." Ron interrupted. "That's _exactly_ what I meant!"

Draco's eyes narrowed as Ron lifted up his head and took a step closer.

"You fucking tricked him! Like Harry would ever have sex with some vile, obnoxious, despicable person like _you_." Ron snapped. "I don't trust you for a second. You work for… for _Him_ and we all know it! I don't know how you tricked him, but I know you did!"

Everything went silent. Ron had expected Draco to yell, or even laugh, but he didn't even seem to have a reaction for a long time. But then, suddenly Ron felt himself thrust forward…. **_HARD_**. Until his back hit a wall, and then he was lifted off the ground by his collar. He looked down, but Draco kept his head down so he couldn't see the angry boys face.

"Never… _NEVER_ say that again!" Draco yelled. "I _DON'T_ work for that… That _BASTARD_! You have… no _idea_ what it was like!"

Ron was paralyzed. Draco sounded … fuming. He had never heard someone sound like this before. He sounded mad… but scared. Hermione just stood there, also seemingly paralyzed. She had one hand over her mouth, looking completely horrified.

"Wesley…" Draco suddenly whispered. "Have you ever… Seen someone _murdered_? Do you know what he _does_ to them? How he tortures them? He'll cut off their limbs, set them on fire, _rape_ them… He doesn't care………… They made me watch…"

Draco was shaking, and Ron still couldn't see his face. But he was too busy trying not to piss his pants at the moment anyway.

"They… They wanted me to kill someone… The night I ran away… Just some muggle born girl… If I didn't do it… They would kill me… But… I couldn't…" He took a deep breath. "So don't you **_DARE_** say I work for _him_!"

He raised his head for the first time, eyes flaming with anger. He looked like he was about to _kill_ somebody. But then the door opened and someone ran in.

Seconds later, Harry was holding onto Draco's arm as if he were afraid to let go. His eyes were closed, and he had forgotten to wear his glasses at the moment.

"Don't hurt him! Please Draco!" He shrieked.

"Why not!" Draco yelled. "He made you cry! He insulted me! Why the hell _shouldn't_ I hurt him!"

Harry opened his eyes, and Draco just looked into them. Just like all the other times he looked into the bright green spheres, he fell into a trance. Harry looked scared. It was obvious in his eyes. He didn't care that Ron called him a whore; he just didn't want them to hurt each other (Mostly Draco hurting Ron).

"Please…" he whispered.

"Fine, whatever." Draco said, letting go of Ron's collar. "One more word about me, Wesley, and you're a dead man."

Ron was speechless, just staring at the ground. Hermione ran over to Harry and gave him a sympathetic look. Then she looked back down at Ron to make sure he was all right. Draco just rolled his eyes and strolled out, mumbling something about 'not even touching that damn redhead'. Harry watched him leave, feeling slightly neglected, but then Draco stopped at the door and turned around, looking at Harry without saying anything. The green-eyed boy smiled slightly.

"I'll be right there." He said.

He didn't want to be clingy, and grasp onto Draco all the time. He just wanted to know that the fair-haired boy actually cared. Draco gave a silent nod and turned, going up to the bedroom. Once the boy was gone, Ron stood up and looked to the ground.

"Harry, I'm s—"

"Screw you. You called me a whore." Harry said in monotone but the words stung like venom. "Just because I didn't let him hit you… doesn't mean I forgive you for that."

Ron closed his eyes; the anger behind Harry's words hurt him. Hermione just stood there helplessly, suddenly feeling pity for Harry for always being stuck in-between her and Ron's fights. She looked back and forth; Ron let his head fall low to avoid eye contact with Harry, though that was slightly pointless anyway, because Harry was keeping his head turned towards the door.

"H-Harry! Ron didn't mean what he said! Please just listen to him!" She said, panicking.

Harry looked slightly offended and crossed his arms insecurely.

"I can't believe you're on his side." He said. "Even if you don't like Draco, that doesn't mean _I _can't. It doesn't make me some _whore_ for wanting to be with him!"

Hermione hated seeing Harry so livid about this. Ron still didn't make a move.

"He didn't mean it like that! I don't care if you like Draco!"

"I love him." Harry corrected cynically. "And I don't care what he meant."

"I'm trying to apologize here!" Ron said. "What do I need to do?"

Harry passed for a moment, his solemn face looking slightly sad before turning around and looking Ron in the eyes.

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm _sorry_." Ron said without hesitation.  
"Not to me, to _Draco_." Harry ordered, a slight menacing smile appearing on his features. Ron noted that it was almost Draco-like, but slightly softer.

Silence rang through the room.

"_WHAT?_" Ron asked, louder then he had spoken the entire time since Harry had entered the room.

"You heard me." Harry told him, turning around and looking him in the eyes. "I want you to apologize for what you said to him, and everything you've said _about _him…. –He paused- And if he forgives you, _I_'ll forgive you. If he doesn't, I _won't_."

Ron looked dumbstruck, as if Harry had just ordered him to cut off a limb... An _important_ one. Harry turned out and walked towards the door, smirking. He knew he had won this battle. He stopped at the door.

"The sooner you do it, the better. Draco holds grudges." He said, and left.

For a moment, Ron and Hermione just stood there. Hermione was the first to show any sign of life as she turned around and lifted the book she had been reading, and opened it. She then sat down in the chair and looked up at Ron.

"So? Aren't you going to go?"

"And apologize to that--"

"Draco." Hermione interrupted. "And apologize to _Draco_. And, yes, that's exactly what I meant."

Ron looked startled for a moment, and then turned his head away.

"Do I have any other choice?" he asked. "I could, you know, cut off an ear or something…"

"Well, that would be funny, but I doubt that would help your situation very much. If you want Harry to forgive you, you have to apologize to Draco." Hermione said. "And you have to be _sincere_ about it."

"Why are you so quick to take a shine to him? He spent the last five years _torturing _you, calling you a mud--"

"Harry likes him." Hermione said. "And I trust Harry. He has a good sense of who is good and who is bad, and I doubt he would have let Draco as far as he did unless he trusted Draco in turn. Which means, I'll accept Draco."

She stopped for a moment, reading a sentence or two, or at least that's what it looked like, but then she looked up, her eyes darkened.

"Unless, of course…" She started. "He even hurt Harry. Then… I would never forgive him."

She looked back at her book and Ron could tell this time she was actually beginning to read, which he took as his sign that she wasn't going to carry the discussion any further. He lowered his head in defeat, and ambled out of the room.

Harry

When I said those words to Ron,

I really wasn't thinking it

through.

Draco looked really,

_REALLY_ angry with Ron…

I mean, I _want_ to be Ron's friend

again.

I really do.

But what about how _Draco_ feels?

What about what Ron said to me?

I really wasn't sure if I should

forgive Ron.

So, I passed the decision onto

Draco.

Which seems somewhat unfair,

But I knew that he wouldn't

mind.

After I left Ron,

(He looked really stupid,

standing there with his mouth

open)

I went straight to the room that

the three of us shared.

Draco was there.

I peeked inside,

Because I'm just sneaky like that,

And saw that he was pacing.

He looked worried.

And the fact that he was

worried…

About _me_ no less…

Made my heart flutter a bit.

I like that Draco cares about me.

Not many people care about me.

They may think about me.

They may…

I'm sorry to use this word but I

have to…

_Idolize_ me for something I never

even _tried_ to do.

It just happened!

But Draco…

He doesn't care about fame.

Hell, if anyone from school

found out about us…

He'd probably be laughed out of

Slitherin.

And I'd be _kicked_ out of

Gryffindor.

But we don't care.

Because we love each other.

So after a moment of watching,

In quiet happiness,

I walked in.

He immediately asked me if I

was okay,

If he needed to do some…

Very _gruesome_ actions to Ron…

But I said everything was fine…

I didn't tell him about the deal I

_made_ with Ron…

Because I want him to honestly

forgive Ron,

Not just do it because I want him

too.

And then he sat on the bed,

Letting out a relived sigh.

I just stood there…

Feeling…

Well…

A bit more then slightly

awkward.

But then he smirked,

And patted the spot next to him

unperturbedly,

Without saying a word.

I smiled at him,

And sat down.

He smiled right back at me, too.

But then he wrapped one arm

around me,

And pulled me closer.

I blush,

_A lot_,

And put my hands on the front of

his robes.

I close my eyes,

And loose myself in his

warmth…

And all I can think in…

OMG!

I'M **CUDDLING** WITH

DRACO MALFOY!

But I _try_ not to let this _slightly_

excited thought (Okay,

completely _girly_ thought)

Show on my face.

I _try _to keep my calm.

But my heart is racing,

And my face is blushing.

I can feel my blood actually

_pulsing_ in my cheeks.

And Draco laughs a bit,

And tells me I look cute when I

blush…

Which just makes me blush more

and burry my face into his robes.

"Don't hide it." He tells me.

But I just shake my head.

Finally, he sighs and gives up,

Letting me hide my face in his

robes…

And sheltering me with his long

pale arms.

I feel safe…

But then I felt Draco tense.

And I knew Ron was there.

Draco

My first thought is:

GET THE FUCK OUT WEASEL!

But I'm not allowed to say that,

apparently.

Because Harry's small hands grip

my robed as a warning.

I sighed,

But didn't let go of Harry,

Even when he pulled at my arm a

bit.

Because if I did,

That would mean this weasel

won.

And I don't want him having the

satisfaction.

Harry turns in my arms,

But doesn't pull at them again,

As though he is reading my

mind.

Ron came closer,

Avoiding eye contact like the

plague.

_Good_.

I want him to feel ashamed for

what he said to _MY_ Harry.

That's right, I said MINE.

You may find,

(And this may surprise some of

you),

That I am very, _very_ dominant.

Especially with him.

I will protect every hair on his

body from Satin himself if I had

to.

So Ron comes,

And stands right in front of me.

I want to bark at him.

But Harry grips my robe tighter.

Why the hell is he stopping me!

But then…

The weasel bows his head.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"About everything."

"I didn't mean to… offend

you…"

I smirk.

Yeah, I _know_ this was Harry's

idea.

I'm not stupid enough to think

this guy would ever apologize to

anyone like me.

And by that, I mean the guy

who's snogging his friend.

Not just because I'm a Slitherin.

I _want_ to snap back,

Perhaps with a sarcastic remark,

Or even an insult about him

being a mutt.

But… I say _want_ for a reason.

Because I _don't_.

Harry looked so…

Hopeful.

He tried not to show it,

But he really wants me to forgive

this bastard.

Fine.

I'll forgive him.

But I won't make it easy.

"Whatever for?" I ask

sarcastically.

He just stood there for a moment,

unmoving.

He looked over at Harry for a

moment,

But Harry pretended to be

interested in my collar,

Which was slightly uneven

because he messed it up.

But hell, it was fun.

The weasel bowed his head

again.

"You're with… my best friend…

And…"

He was forcing these words.

I can read voices well.

"I don't want Harry to feel… Like he can't trust me…"

_These_ words,

On the other hand,

Are sincere.

"… Fine." I say,

Sounding reluctant,

Because I _am_ reluctant.

"I forgive you…"

He looked up,

And Harry actually made eye

contact with him this time.

"But…"

He paused.

Both Harry and I stare at him.

"Could you two… I don't

know… Have sex elsewhere? It

was rather awkward walking in

and finding two naked guys in

one bed."

I smirk,

And Harry is blushing like a

fucking tomato.

"Well… We could _try_." I say,

In a slightly singsong tone.

"But who knows, passion may

get the better of us… You may

want to learn how to knock."

Harry whimpered and buried his

face in my robes.

Whispering something along the

lines of:

"Oh god… Please don't say

_that_!"

And I just pull him in close,

And whisper in his ear:

"I only forgave him for _you_,

Harry. Don't think we're gonna

be pals now."

Okay, that seemed to go fairly smoothly… I was hoping to make it slightly longer, but it ran short… TT…. It's still longer then both of the previous chapters, but I was hoping that at the end of this chapter they would already be on the train… Well, I'll save that for _next_ time, then, because it's about two in the morning and I'm tired. I'm just gonna save this to disc and sleeeeeep… (--) zzzzzzz…

**Please review… Without them, I cry myself to sleep…. T-T**


	4. Chapter 4: Caught By The Professor

Okay, Chapter four!…. I'm sorry for how long it takes between chapters. When the first and second chapter were written the computer was in the living room, but now it's in _my_ room. Most people would find that more convenient, but I am in the living room all the time, and only come into my room to sleep. (Mostly because there is a T.V. with cable in the living room, and an old scrappy PS2 in my room. That's it. And it's so old that the DVD's have to be brand new just to work. And sometimes even they don't work!) So, yeah… I keep trying to remind myself to write, but it's harder then one would believe….

Shadow of a Shadow- That's a great idea! But you'll have to wait until Christmas time comes because they are going back to school in this chapter! TT

Serpent91- Thanks for the review!

desdi- I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too!

Seshiru -Gives Candy To Str...- (It got cut off:D) Thanks for the tips! I'll go back and fix it later! (I'm lazy… --)

Hana Ann- Thankies for the review! Here's the next chapter!

Irite4uall- READ ON!

an kitsune- Oh, it's okay! I reply to everybody's reviews because I love you all! Pets ears Sorry, I had too… -

This chapter really has no key points for the story. Just for fun! They had to get to school at some point, and this is just the story of their travels there! I'm sorry if you find it pointless, but I think it's kind of cute and funny and it does have a little addition to the storyline... So, anyway, on with the story!

Chapter IV:

Caught By Professor

Draco

The days passed,

The hours droned,

And for a long time,

I felt safe.

Not because I was hidden,

Or because my father was gone,

But…

Because I couldn't be scared.

Because I was protecting Harry.

How can you be scared,

When they are protecting

someone they care about as much

as I care for Harry?

Over the last month,

Not much changed.

Ron still gave me the evil eye

one in awhile,

But we could suffer though

sharing a room.

Harry insisted that we not have

sex in the room if Ron could

come in.

So we had to everywhere else.

And…

We _did_.

Lets see,

We did in the pantry.

We did in the attic.

We did in the little nest next to

the furnace.

We did in about every closet in

the place, as well.

Hell, we did in the living room!

(That one took some sly talk

from my side)

The only people who know about

us are his two little friends…

But I suspect that the two in the

closet,

Sirius and the werewolf (Who's

name I discovered to be

Lupin…)

May suspect us.

Because whenever it's just us

and one of them,

They'll leave.

Or more, Lupin will make up an

excuse to drag Sirius out of the

room.

Then again,

They might just be horny for all

the hell I know…

I just get a feeling that they

might know.

I may be wrong.

I also think that the Wesley girl

may know.

She's a bright one.

Sarcastic, too.

She torments her older brother to

no end.

I _like_ her.

Either way,

I found myself one day packing my bags to Hogwarts,

With Harry right beside me.

Harry

I always knew time passed

quickly,

But the last few weeks seemed to

have gone by _**so** _fast!

I was so happy that it all just flew

by.

But even with the growing

sadness hanging over my head.

The pain of Draco not being as

close as he was all summer.

Packing my things with Draco

was a lot of fun.

He told me about the things he

was packing,

And I told him about my own

possessions.

I even told him about my

invisibility cloak.

About how it belonged to my

father.

We didn't go much farther into

that.

He could tell that my parents

were a sensitive subject for me.

And I could tell that fathers in

general were a sensitive subject

for him.

We went to sleep that night in the

same bed.

No, we did not have sex.

That's not _all_ we do.

(Although it is fun)

Draco just let me cuddle with

him.

I love being near him and his

warmth.

I'm surprised he lets me be that

close.

He never seemed like the

'cuddling' type…

But I can't stop myself from

curling up in his heat.

And he _does_ let me.

And before I know it,

We are on the train.

Lupin brought us.

Sirius had to stay home.

I wish he could have come,

though.

Either way,

We found a nice empty booth in

the back.

Just me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny,

_and_ Draco.

He said he didn't care if anyone

saw him with me.

But I'm still glad they didn't.

I don't want to be trouble for

him…

Draco

I'm a pervert.

We've been in this goddamn

train for about… TEN

SECONDS now…

And all I can think about is…

Well…

Like I said,

I'm a _pervert_.

Every _move_ Harry makes seems

like a small little hint.

I don't know why.

Maybe it's all this _cuddling_.

I _don't_ cuddle!

Okay, I cuddle with Harry…

But that's between him and me.

Either way…

He can't get _that_ close to me,

Close enough that I can smell his

hair,

Feel his chest going up and

down,

Hear his breath,

Taste the flesh on his ears,

See the small blush spread across

his cheeks…

And _not_ have sex.

It's cruel.

I know I can't go on like this.

I try to ignore it.

But why don't _you_ try to ignore

your inner urges.

_Especially_ when the urge is _right _

_in front of you_.

And his shirt is partway

unbuttoned…

Goddamn his stupid friends…

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco had been on the train talking and laughing for about twenty minutes now. Actually, Draco wasn't doing much talking _or_ laughing. He was mostly staring at Harry with hungry eyes. He was _trying_ not to, and that much was obvious to Ginny, but no one else. Harry was even oblivious to this. And so when Hermione and Ron went to go to the front of the train for Prefect duty, she decided she just _had_ to mess with him a bit.

Once the two left things went a bit quieter, but not to an uncomfortable extent. Ginny had a smirk on her face as she looked from Harry to Draco and back to Harry.

"So… Draco." She started with an evil grin. "What have you been doing all summer?"

Draco looked up. His suspicions were confirmed. She _knew_. And she was **_evil_**!

"I've been locked up in the house. You _know_ that."

"I mean… You're always upstairs. You never came down much." She said. "Harry was with you, most of the time, too."

Draco looked over to Harry. God, he would suck were he ever seriously questioned. He can't hide a blush to _save his life_! Draco just smirked a bit, looked back at Ginny, and shrugged slightly.

"Nothing much." He said.

Five minutes later, Harry and Ginny were having a discussion, the whole time Ginny smirking, and the cart came in. Harry instantly got up to get some sweets, and Draco leaned over to whisper in the young girls ear.

"I know you know."

"I _know_ you know I know."

"If you know, then **leave**."

"Nah, I like to see you suffer." She whispered with a smirk.

Draco looked over at Harry, who was completely unaware of this conversation that was taking place behind him as he picked out candies he though Draco might enjoy. (Though Draco didn't know the sugary sweets where for him yet) And Draco saw that two of his top buttons had _still_ been left unnoticed.

"I'll give you ten galleons." He whispered in desperation. Ginny smiled.

"Deal. You must really want a shag." She said, holding out her hand.

"You have _no_ idea." Draco said, opening his bag and handing over the money.

He quickly put away the money and Ginny hid it behind her back as Harry sat back down in his seat. He put the candy down next to him, careful not to let Draco see it, and then turned back to Ginny and Draco.

"I just remembered, I promised Michael I'd stop by…"

"Michael Corner?" Harry asked. "Didn't you dump him?"

"We got back together over the summer." Ginny told him.

"Oh."

"Well, anyway… I'll leave you two o do whatever you'd like." She said, winking as she walked through the door.

'_Good job with the subtlety.'_ Draco thought with immense sarcasm.

The second the door closed Draco sighed, leaned backwards, and looked at Harry.

"I thought she'd never leave." He said. Harry just shrugged a little and turned around, grabbing a piece of candy and handing it to Draco.

"I… I got this for you…" he said, blushing and looking at the floor.

Draco observed the pastry in his hands. It was shaped like a dark red rose, a very intricate one. Every separate petal was in place, holding small drops of dew to its fragile form. But seconds later it changed color. This time it was a deep, velvety blue. And then it was bright pink. Every time it changed color the petals changed shape and the dew moved around. It was beautiful. Draco looked up at Harry, who was blushing.

"Thank you."

"It's kind of lame, but it pretty…" Harry said, pulling his legs up onto the seat. "So I thought--"

"I love it." Draco assured Harry, who was obviously having doubts.

Harry smiled and looked up just in time to feel Draco's lips land softly on his own. His lips held the same passion and warmth that Harry had felt the first time they had kissed. That seemed like so long ago, and yet not long at all. He could still remember every single detail. Seconds later both of their lips parted as Harry let down his barriers.

From that point Draco let his hands travel down to Harry's legs. He was suddenly feeling undying hatred for the baggy robes the school made them wear, but paid no mind after he felt Harry's arms find their way around his neck. He pushed Harry back a little bit, using his tongue to show his dominance, though Harry didn't put up much of a fight at that point. But when Draco's hands climbed higher, up to the buttons that were already undone and helping the other ones be the same, Harry pushed Draco back a bit.

"Draco, we really can't." He whispered, giggling slightly. "We're in a train, we're heading towards school, and there are people everywhere!"

"Oh, come on…" Draco said, nudging Harry's neck with his chin. "I promise I'll be quiet."

"If I say no, then it's rape." Harry joked slightly.

"Hmm…" Draco considered, and then nipped Harry's ear a bit. "I'll take the chance."

Harry laughed a bit and Draco flipped him so they fell onto the floor. He found that their legs tangled once they were down their, but neither boys seemed to mind.

"No one will _find_ us…" He said. "We're in the very back. Come on, it's our last chance before we get to school."

Harry sighed, and nodded slightly.

"Okay." He said. "But you can't let me be loud."

Draco smirked at that statement and smiled.

"Don't worry, people shag on trains all the time."

"I _really _didn't need to know that." Harry commented.

Harry let Draco take over from there, as always. But as soon as his cloak was unbuttoned almost all the way, he blushed and looked up at Draco with those beautiful wide emerald eyes and held Draco gray ones. Draco smirked and leaned down.

He had his arms wrapped around Harry's small, fragile body, clinging to him tightly to prove that he was safe and sound. He could sense Harry's vulnerability. He wanted to make Harry know that he would never be abandoned or hurt, without _having_ to use those words. He just held Harry's eyes.

"I love you." He said. And Harry's face went an even brighter shade of red.

"I-I love you, too." Harry said. At this point, Draco was accustomed to Harry's blush and stutter. They were key to his lover's personality. Without those… He wouldn't be the cute, sensitive little boy that Draco desired to love and protect.

He placed his lips on Harry's once more, this time not even taking a slight pause before letting his tongue skip across Harry's lips and into his lover's mouth…

And then the door opened. And Harry pushed Draco away in fear. _Hell_, Draco could have kept going without a second care who the hell was at the door. But once he looked up he was very grateful that Harry had pushed him away.

"Professor McGonagall…" He heard Harry whisper.

Draco and Harry were both frozen for a moment. But then the situation seemed to become obvious to both of them at the exact same time. Draco was on top of a very half-naked Harry, only inches apart from there very passionate moment. Harry jumped up and pulled his cloak together, while Draco slicked his hair back and tried to think something other then: _'Goddamn it! We were **so** close!'_

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall just stood there, her expression as if made of granite. Draco couldn't read what was behind her eyes, which was his specialty with most teachers and students, regardless of how hard he tried. Once Harry was fully clad and decent, he turned around with a completely red face (Even his ears, which made Draco wish even _more_ that the Professor hadn't caught them), unable to look at either of the other people in the eyes, even Draco.

"I trust I can come inside now, correct?" the professor asked, looking at the boys as if nothing had happened. "All the others seemed to be full."

Harry looked dumbstruck, but Draco just nodded as he stood up and helped Harry to his feet.

Seconds later, the three were sitting down, Harry and Draco sitting directly across from the professor. Harry was looking directly at his feet, while Draco looked from out the window to McGonagall, wondering why they were not being questioned about what they were doing. He held on to the pathetic illusion that perhaps she didn't think they were doing what they were actually doing, but he didn't hold _much_ hope.

"Professor…" Draco's head snapped as Harry said the first word. His voice sounded slightly scared. "You aren't… going to…. Tell anyone about… about this… A-are you?"

The question was uttered sloppily and full of fear, and Draco looked over at McGonagall with wide, questioning eyes. He wanted to know the answer to this one, as well.

"I am not a person who would tell a lie, Mr. Potter." She stated solemnly.

Harry looked up for a moment, his face bright red, but quickly lowered it again as Draco just scooted closer to calm him down a bit. Just as he wasn't allowed to be frightened of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because he was protecting Harry, he couldn't be afraid of McGonagall, either.

"_But_," She continued. "I am also not one to tolerate _or_ spread gossip of any sort."

Harry smiled a bit without raising his head and nodded a little. He whispered out a pathetic word of thanks, which Draco felt wasn't required considering what she was doing wasn't something she needed to be thanked for, in his opinion. She never said she wouldn't tell anyone, she just said they had to _ask_ her first.

The rest of the ride passed with mostly silence. Draco was supremely annoyed by their teacher's presence, which restricted him from anything further then holding Harry's hand. And boy did he _try_.

When the train finally began to slow the professor excused herself and, in the process, let Draco out of his tiny invisible cage. They were only minutes away from the school, so they couldn't go _far_, but Draco was able to restrain himself to deep, passionate kissing and a tight embrace, until the train came into a complete stop. They decided that they would avoid the first rush of students and hold up in the train for a few moments until going out into the chilly night air.

Once they were outside the train they had to be much more careful. If anyone found out about what was going on between the two of them… There would be hell to pay.

So, with one farewell kiss behind the statue of a witch holding a potion, they parted to the dinning area, where they were forced to sit on complete opposite sides of the room.

The dinner went as usual. The sorting hat sang of inter-house relations. Telling them to band together and such. Harry thought with a rush of joy that he finally understood the message. What did it matter, in the end? Who _cares_ what house they were in? Draco could be in Slytherin and he could be in Gryffindor, but it didn't _matter_!

And then it was time for bed. Harry sat up for hours thinking until he finally closed his eyes, as did Draco…

Harry

That night…

I felt so cold…

So lonely…

It had been a long time since I

had slept alone.

With no one's heartbeat

throbbing next to my ear…

No warm breath on my neck…

No arms wrapped around me,

Protecting me from the cold.

I pulled my knees to my chest,

And wrapped my arms around

my whole body,

But it just…

Wasn't the same…

I needed _his_ warmth.

I wanted _his_ arms!

I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned all night.

Ron noticed.

He told me I was acting like a

lunatic.

I guess I kind of am.

But…

It _hurts_ to be alone again.

Before,

When I was alone,

I didn't hurt,

Because I didn't know how

happy I felt when someone else

was with me.

It's like…

If you never felt sad,

You would never feel happy.

Except…

In reverse.

If you never felt the happiness of

having someone hold you and

keep you safe and warm…

Then you wouldn't know the

empty feeling,

The sadness,

The cold,

When that person is no longer

there…

So I close my eyes…

And try to remember that warm

fluttering feeling…

It works…

Kind of…

It takes awhile…

But I finally drift into an uneasy

sleep.

Draco

I can't sleep.

I'm worried about him.

I know he needs me to sleep.

Once, when Ron was in the

room,

He tossed and turned the entire

time until his friend fell asleep,

And then jumped right into my

bed.

I can just see him in my mind,

Tossing

And turning

And shivering.

I can't believe how much it's

affecting me.

I guess…

In the end…

I can't sleep without _him_, either.

I need to have him in my arms.

I _need_ to know that he's safe and

sound.

I stand up and pace the room.

Everyone else is asleep,

So it doesn't really matter much.

It wouldn't matter if they were

awake, anyway.

I noticed when I first got here,

Nearly half the Slytherin's hadn't

returned this year.

So the room was practically

empty anyway.

I can only assume they all got

what was coming to them.

It would have happened to _me_

too,

Had I not run away with my tail

between my legs.

But I don't care.

I'm _glad_ I ran the fuck away.

If I hadn't,

I would be in a cold jail cell right

about now.

I wouldn't have had spent weeks

with Harry.

I wouldn't have found out how

much I loved him…

I wouldn't have had the chance

to nibble on his cute little ears…

I sighed and laid myself down

onto my bed.

I just hope to god Harry will find

a way to sleep.

And try to do the same.

Okay, this chapter wasn't _great_, but I still like it. It's short, and slightly pointless… (But not entirely… Because it says how they feel about being alone. _AND_ now the professor knows about Draco and Harry!) Anyway, I'm too tired to make any more comments. (It's midnight… xX) Sorry about that. I still need to find the disk so that I can save this thing, too… I think it's in my backpack… Okay, I'm starting to babble… Bye bye! 

**If you review I'll give you candy… **(Not really)


End file.
